telbarafandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of Telbara
Calendar of Telbara On the continent of Telbara the year is broken up into 12 months each with 30 days. The calendar is broken down as the following. Winterpeak: Vaashgryr's Day 15th (Asharn) Winterfall: The Grand Hunt 30th Springclimb: Elera's day 1st (Darthas) Day of Lovers 21st (All) Day of sowing 30th Springpeak: Veyla's day (Asharn), Glory of the Light 30th (Darthas) Springfall: Naroven's Day 30th (Asharn) Summerclimb: Renis's Day 1st (Darthas) Maidens day 7th ,. Summerpeak: Election of Gesteran High council 30th (Gestera, Biennial) Summerfall: 5th Day of Elders Autumnclimb: the day of storing 1st (Vaalgeres) Luron's day 30th (Darthas) Autumnpeak: Time of harvest (8th-14th) Autumnfall: Warriors day 9th, Ovena's Day 15th (Asharn), Elquin's Day 30th Winterclimb: Day of giving 10th, The Long night (Meros's Day (Darthas)) 30th Events Explained: Vaashgryr's Day: Day venerating Vaashgryr, Asharnian god of war and who represents the North The Grand Hunt: Winter is at it's end so many of the people of Auterus take part in the Grandhunt a contest held in the major cities to catch the biggest and most dangerous game the winner recieves a prize of great value varying form country to country. Elera's day: Day venerating Elera, Darthasian goddess of Life and the Spring. Day of lovers: many couple are united on this day and say their prayers to Elera and Veyla that their union be enduring and strong many. Many people are married on this day. Day of Sowing : this is the day that a majority of the farmers plant their crops or just before, on this day prayers are given to Veyla for the crops to survive the summer and that plenty of food will be available come Winterclimb. Veyla's day:Day venerating Veyla, Asharnian goddess of Nature and who represents the South. Glory of the Light: a mostly defunct holiday in Darthas, it first developed during the Holy Light Rebellion. it is rarely observed nowadays but some of the more pious followers of Renis still pay it reverence. Naroven's Day: Day venerating Naroven, Asharnian god of Knowledge and who represents the East Renis's Day: Day venerating Renis, Darthasian god of Light and Summer. Maidens Day: on this day all girls of the age of 16 (in human nations) celebrate that they are of age this day is one of the most important days of the lives for many a girl. Election of Gesteran High council: on this day every other year the Hgih Council of Gestera is elected a representative of each of Gestera's provinces. Luron's Day: day venerating Luron, Darthasian god of Trickery and Autumn. also called the day of tricks Day of Elders: this day is given for the Elders of Asharn and Darthas Day of Storing: in Vaalgeres the Dwarves begin preparation for the cold winter months ahead, many gnome and halfling celebrate this day aswell. Warriors Day: on this day all boys of the age of 16 are seen as men and will be expected to have accepted a profession at this point it also is a day to remember those who fell in battle. Ovena's Day: Day venerating Ovena, Asharnian goddess of Storms and who represents the West. Elquin's day: this is the day to sing praise to the legendary first paladin many tournaments are held on this day. Day of giving: on this day as winter has started and the day grow ever shorter people use this day as a day to exchange gifts and feast before the hardest days of the year. Meros's Day: Day of reverence of Meros, Darthasian god of Death and Winter the prayers offered here are more for protection from Meros than aid from him, also called The Long night. Misc events: Day of traders (the 13th of every month): on this day all of the traders from various lands arrive at the major cities to sell their wares it is likely people from other nations not usually seen will appear in the capitals. The Asharnian Invasion of Darthas. Asharn invaded Darthas on the 20th of Summerpeak. Conquering of Darthas: Asharn laid seige to Darthas's Capital on the 30th of Summerpeak. the year is 1246 of the New Era.